


Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm

by Roshwen



Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Backstory, Behaving just like you would expect kid!Jake and kid!Eliot to behave, Bittersweet Ending, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Kid!Eliot, Kid!Jake, Or is it just Bitter, i'm not sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roshwen/pseuds/Roshwen
Summary: A little stone is called a pebble, and wherever there’s a Pebbles you got to have a Bamm-Bamm.





	Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm

A little Stone is called a pebble. And wherever there’s a Pebbles you got to have a Bamm-Bamm.

It was just Jake and Eliot’s luck that The Flintstones got revived when they were still small enough to be given ridiculous nicknames that would stick with them for their entire life.

Or at least, it was just Jake’s luck. Eliot did not mind being Bamm-Bamm in the least. It meant he could run around hitting things and yelling _bam bam_ at the top of his lungs while everybody laughed.

(Later, much later, Eliot would wonder if the nickname might have been prophetic. But by then, people did not laugh so much anymore.)

Jake threw a massive temper tantrum when he found out he was nicknamed after a girl. It did not help.

And just like their animated counterparts, Jake and Eliot were inseparable from the day they were old enough to get into trouble together. And get into trouble they did.

\---

When they were six, they decided to run away from home and live on the prairie like the cowboys used to do. So they loaded up their bikes with all the things they would need (such as Jake’s book about the Old Wild West, which would be their bible, and Eliot’s favorite blankie which was of course absolutely vital) and set off. They made it a whopping five miles out of town before one of their uncles found them and dragged them back in time for dinner.

When they were eight, Eliot dared Jake to climb the old apple tree near the abandoned farmhouse at the edge of town. That dare ended with a trip to the hospital, Jake’s leg in a cast for two months and Eliot being grounded for about the same length of time.

When he was ten, Jake started to suspect he might just be a little smarter than the other kids in his school, Eliot included. He didn’t say anything. He did sign himself up for a card from the local library, because the stuff they had in there was _fascinating._ He didn’t mind that it was small: it was his first glimpse of the outside world and he loved every bit of it he could get his tiny hands on.

Eliot noticed, of course. Even at ten years old, Eliot noticed a lot of things. And he knew he was smart, smarter than most kids his age but he could see that Jake was even smarter than him. He didn’t mind. As long as they were still friends, and it looked like they would be friends forever, Eliot would happily listen to Jake rambling on and on about dinosaurs, or space, or mummies, or whatever had caught his fancy that week. Besides, all that stuff _was_ pretty cool, so.

Two years later, they almost died together. It started with Eliot’s father who, very unreasonably, would not buy him a shotgun. Come on, Eliot was _twelve._ He was almost a _grownup,_ he should have his own shotgun by now. So Eliot did the only thing an angry twelve-year-old could do: he saddled one of the family horses and set off into the Oklahoma wilderness, never to be seen again.

As soon as Jake found out, he grabbed one of the horses as well and took off after Eliot. Their parents did not think much of it, because yes, the boys might be a couple of drama queens but their tantrums were always short-lived. They’d be back.

Except they weren’t.

They weren’t home in time before dinner. They weren’t home when it got dark. Hours went by, and eventually at 10pm Eliot’s father admitted they might have to go look for the damn kids. This to the great relief of Eliot’s mother, who had spent the past two hours conjuring up very vivid images of her only child being ripped to pieces by a pack of coyotes.

They were found after another three hours of frantic searching, huddled beneath an old oak tree about a mile from the town. The horses were nowhere to be seen. Apparently they had spooked and thrown the boys off before they bolted, resulting in a swollen ankle for Eliot and a nasty head wound for Jake. The swollen ankle meant Eliot could not walk, and Jake had a little trouble remembering which way home was again, so the only thing they could do was sit and wait until someone found them.

That was the worst thrashing either of them ever received.

\---

Still, life was good. The town might have been small, but it was their kingdom. The people knew them, loved them and they knew and loved the people. They were the golden boys, the pride and joy of their fathers and the apples of their mothers’ eyes and they knew it. This was their _home._

They always knew they couldn’t stay in the town forever. Because once they were old enough, once they had money and could set out on their own, they were going to see the world. They would travel far and wide, Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm together and at the end of the day, when they had seen everything and done everything they could possibly want to see and do, then they would come back home again.

That was the pact they made when they were fifteen. Whatever they were going to do and wherever they went, they would go together. The pyramids, the Eiffel Tower, Machu Picchu, the Taj Mahal: the two of them were going to see it all.

And after they had come back home, they would settle down, marry a nice girl like Aimee Martin and tell their stories to their kids and grandkids. Of course, first they would have to decide who of them got to marry Aimee, but that didn’t matter. There was still plenty of time for that.

They couldn’t wait. It was going to be amazing.


End file.
